Frame assemblies are used extensively for a variety of functional purposes, for example, to prevent entry into a specified area or support an overlying structure. Under deck frames are specifically used for covering a gap underneath a deck structure.
Users often have a preference regarding aesthetic features of under deck frames. Lattice panels having various designs are typically provided to cater to such user preferences. However, assembling lattice panels to under deck frames may be a cumbersome and time-consuming task.
Under deck structures may also be susceptible to decay due to contact with the ground and moisture. Under deck frames may also have insufficient strength or rigidity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a framing system that will allow for an efficient assembly. There is a further need for a framing system that is resistant to decay and has sufficient strength.